ecumenic_empire_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Maethrians
"We were, we are and we will be. Life is an infinite cycle of birth, life and death, a cycle that we are part of. It is up to us to choose wether we let that cycle guide us through the darkness... Or if we take life within our hands and make it our light." - Ardink Proesora, The Phylarch The Maethrians were a species that are the origins of the United Ecumene Empire. Also known as the "Primordials", the Maethrians would be those who would later be known as the Prometheans. First born on the planet Maethria of the system LOST, the Maethrians were at the origin of what would be known as the Maethrian Empire which was the root of the Promethean Empire prior to the major epidemic. They emerged approximatively 500 000 years ago but the first signs of civilizations were dated of approximatively 90 000 years prior to the Age of Consciousness. The Maethrians never achieved true unity as their homeworld collapsed after a global nuclear war which resulted in the collapse of their very civilization with the exception of a few hundreds of Maethrians who managed to escape before the final blow was given. The exact date of arrival on Hhakor Prime is very vague but it is commonly accepted as somewhere around 3600 AC. History "The Maethrians could never understand eachother, cohabitation was merely forced upon them. Blood... Blood is all we have on our hands." - Gut Centrak, General of the Maethrian Imperial Armed Forces. Pre-historic and origins It is commonly assumed that the Maethrians first appeared (the "Maethria Primoris Sapiens" in latin) sometime around 500 000 years ago but the first signs of civilization are dated of 90 000 years prior to the Age of Consciousness. Most of the Historians agrees to the fact that even then, the Maethrians were a bloodlust driven species which only sought to fight amongst themselves. Many nations rose, conquered, prospered only to be the reason of their own downfall. Age of Consciousness The Age of Consciousness is recognized as the year that changed almost everything for the Maethrians. While the whole world was burning and raging through petty and ridiculous wars, a single individual would be the reason of a long lasting peace for the very first time in their bloody history. That man was named Ardink Proesora, later known as the Phylarch ''(Translated as "Old Guide" or "Wise Man" in ancient Maethrian), and was the man that gave the most invaluable valors that would guide the Maethrians throughout the years until their ultimate end. Those valors would be recognized as the foundings of the Mantle of Responsibility which would only appear thousands years later. "Peace", "Prosperity", "Knowledge" were the valors given by the ''Phylarch and would be the reason why Philosophy and the very first concepts of science appeared. Coincidentally, the Age of Consciousness would also be synonymous with the creation of the first great nations of Maethria, one being the Orsean Empire and the Republic of Alyron. Age of Darkness Following the eight centuries long age of peace and great discoveries that was the Age of Consciousness, the Maethrians fall once again into their most savage and unstable state. War start to explode everywhere on the planet. Betrayal, death, famine and knowledge stagnation were common sight during those dark times, hence why they were called as such. Historians generally agrees on the fact that the Age of Darkness happend around 800 AC and 1500 AC, coincidentally the same age of the Orsean Empire which collapsed by the end of it because of the massive Rebellion of the Gallente family which would later found the infamous Maethrian Empire. During the Age of Darkness, another great nation appeared, known as the United Averan Federation. Age of Revival Following the downfall of the Orsean Empire and the establishement of the Maethrian Empire, a new era begun roughly on the same basis as the Age of Consciousness as Technology and Knowledge started to become of national interests. But compared to the Age of Consciousness which was an era of peace because of the valors given by the ''Phylarch, ''the Age of Revival was merely an era of peace forced upon the Great Nations of Maethria. The previous Age of Darkness was the reason why the Age of Revival happend, thus making the very base of this age to be corrupted since the beginning. The Nations were at peace only to gather more and more weaponry but since all great nations rushed to get powerfull weapons, they maintained some kind of balance and thus, war never exploded. But a terrible technology was discovered during that age: the power of atom. Age of Perils The Age of Peril was one of the most critical era of the Maethrians. By the end of the Age of Revival around 2300 AC, most of the planet of Maethria was under the rule of the three major nations: The Maethrian Empire, the Republic of Alyron and the United Averan Federation. Most of them conquered or peacefully annexed the smaller countries of the planet and thus making the three grand nations cover most of the planet. But with nowhere to expand, war was sure to happen sooner or later.